Hour of Destiny
by Tala Mitena
Summary: COMPLETE. Sora has always dreamed of freedom on the open seas. But when he stowed himself away on a grand ship, The Mistress of The Night, he never expected to meet his destiny. RS.
1. Imminence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's affiliated parties. I am simply employing the characters for my own twisted amusement ..**

**Author's Note: This fic contains a supernatural element, for which I have invented my own folklore instead of relying on the old myths and superstitions. So, if you happen to be a die-hard fan of this particular element (which will be revealed later) – deal with it. Also, I would like to warn any hypocrites out there of one thing. Far too many times I have seen things (i.e.: fics, fanart, etc.) clearly labeled as YAOI, but then later put down by some for being such. If you don't like yaoi, don't freaking click on something that is clearly labeled as such. Therefore, if you have any intentions of the above at all, get out of my house before I obliterate you. Thank you. **

Chapter One: _Imminence_

Sora sniffledand rubbed the back of his head tenderly. In his left hand he held a green apple with a large bruise on it. One which perfectly matched the lump currently forming beneath tangles of spiky chocolate hair. Both the apple and the lump were souvenirs of his previous adventures in the marketplace.

He had attempted to pilfer a watermelon, acting in one of the fail-safe plans he had developed after years of living on the streets. Steal something big. If you don't get caught, good for you. If you do, the vendor throws something small at you in an attempt to retrieve the more expensive item. Then, you make off with the smaller item, in this case an apple.

Sora clambered over the chest-high wall that prevented flooding whenever a storm hit the small port in which he lived. Situating himself as comfortably as possible while sitting on stone, he prepared to eat the apple, shining the skin with the last clean patch of his tattered shirt. He bit into the apple hungrily, wincing slightly as the sour flesh hit his empty stomach.

He was interrupted by a small, frustrated grunt from behind him. Turning, Sora saw a girl, about five years old, attempting to climb the wall. Her hair was golden brown and a lovely bruise decorated her cheek. Hopping down from the wall, he smiled at her and said,

"Would you like some help?"

She nodded, eyes shyly lowered. Sora picked her up and sat her gently on the top of the wall. He then climbed up beside her. As he continue to eat his apple he saw her big, brown eyes resting hopefully on it. Reaching into the pocket of his worn breeches, Sora pulled out a small knife and used it to cut the apple in half. He offered the larger half to the girl, who took it joyfully, murmuring a quick "Thank you" before biting into it.

"What's your name?" she asked softly.

"Sora."

"Mine's Oriel." She bit into the apple again, remaining silent for a few moments.

Sora turned his gaze to the ocean, where the setting sun was casting her brilliant rays. Silhouetted against the sun was a tall ship. His mind wandered off to its usual daydreams. Freedom on the open seas.

"Are you looking at the ships?" Oriel asked, pulling Sora back to reality.

"Mmhmm." He replied with a slight smile.

"I been on one once!" The girl swelled with pride as she spoke.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. I wen' on to tell the Cap'an that I thought it was pretty."

"And what did he say?"

Oriel shifted uncomfortably. "I di'n get to tell him. The sailors came an' yelled at me. She sniffed, as if about to cry. "An'...an' then one of them hit me, so I ran away."

Sora glanced at the crying girl, flustered, unsure of how to react. He pushed himself down from the wall, landing among the soft sand of a small beach. He combed through it with his fingers for awhile, until he found a small, white shell.

"Please don't cry, Oriel." He whispered, pressing the shell into her small hand and smoothing her hair. He started to pull his hand away from hers, but she squeezed it tightly. He wrapped his fingers around her hand and stared off into the drowning sun. He had to get out of here. But he couldn't leave Oriel.

Sora climbed over to the other side of the wall, transferring her hand to his shirt as he did so. He held out his arms to her and she slid into them, clinging to him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Do you have a home to go to?" Sora asked. He could feel her shake her head 'no' against his shoulder.

"Momma's gone. She went to a new place with the man she's friends with an' she used to say that Daddy was in Hell."

Soras blinked at this, wondering what kind of a person would first tell her daughter horrible things about the father and then abandon the child.

"Who takes care of you?" he asked.

"There's a lady who lives by the bakery. She tells me I can live with her, but I'm waiting for Momma to come back."

Sora knew the woman. She used to buy him bread every morning until four years ago, when he turned thirteen. She seemed frightened of him now, though he knew not why.

As he walked through the now dark streets he felt Oriel's breathing deepen. Her clinging limbs became limp just as he reached the woman's house. He knocked staidly on the door. After a few moments the woman appeared.

"Yes?"

"Good evening," Sora murmured. "I...I was wondering if you could take care of Oriel for me, please? I would but I...I can barely take care of myself."

"Oh, oh of course, dear. I'd be more than happy to." She took the sleeping child into her arms. There was a small clink as the shell fell to the ground. Sora bent to pick it up, only to see it had snapped in two. He pocketed one half, and handed the other to the woman.

She looked at him, her expression softening. "I was afraid you'd hardened with age. You were always such a sweet boy. I felt that, as with most boys, it was only a matter of time before you hardened up." She chuckled lightly, "I see, now, how foolish I was."

Sora smiled, his heart begging for an invitation to stay, but the door clicked gently shut. He sighed and walked heavily from the house. Night had settled on the land and the sea was casting off her chilled air. It rolled over the streets, and Sora shivered in its clutches.

Looking up moments later, he found that his feet had lead him to the docks. The ship he had been staring at earlier was at the end of the pier closest to him. His bare feet thudded gently against the semi-rotten planks as he made his way to the ship. It seemed even grander, nobler, than it had before. His eyes went to the side of the ship, where her name was emblazoned; _Mistress of the Night_. Sora let the syllables play softly against his tongue. They left a cold taste in his mouth and left him with a sense of foreboding. But this ship held a piece of his destiny. He could feel it.

He glanced quickly around, surveying the ship and the one next to it. Judging by the second ship's name, _Night Rider,_ it was the_ Mistress's_ companion. After scanning the area again, Sora moved to the edge of the dock and dove into the cold water. He surfaced with a gasp before swimming slowly, silently, towards the anchor-rope. His hands grasped the rope tightly and he pulled himself out of the water, shimmying up to the _Mistress's_ cargo-hold.

Panting from the effort, Sora sat on the damp floor. His fingers and feet were stinging from the prickly fibers of the rope, which had embedded themselves in his skin.

Pulling himself to his feet he began to search for a semi-dry, halfway-comfortable, place to sleep for the night. He curled up into a ball in a corner of the room, drifting easily into sleep. He was finally free...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A strangely familiar voice called to Sora through the darkness, whispering fragile words in a frail language he did not understand. As he listened closely the words melted into a solid sound, a sound that faded until it was a _feeling_. He no longer heard the porcelain tongue, but felt its meanings.

"_I have been waiting for you."_

"Waiting?"

"_Yes, waiting. For many years."_

"How many?"

_"Thousands. I have been lurking in all your lives, waiting to spring. Grab hold. Take form."_

"Who are you?"

"_I am your destiny. Or one of them rather. I am your destiny for _this_ journey through life."_

There was numbness for a while, until the feeling wrapped its arms around Sora once again.

_"Will you accept me when the time comes?"_

"I...I don't know..."

_"You must decide soon. I am closer than you think."_

The feeling grew in intensity.

_"Will you accept me, Sora, or am I to be banished with the other Forgotten Fates? Will you walk this lifetime's path as an empty shell with no destination?"_

"I will accept you, if you show me what you are."

_"As you wish."_

The feeling ended abruptly, and Sora waited expectantly, longing to gaze into the eyes of fate.

There was a sharp pain in his neck, and a slow, sleepy, draining feeling washed over him.

It spoke to him loudly now.

_"This is who I am, Sora. Accept me."_


	2. Discovery

**Author's Note: w00t! Chapter two! I'd like to take a bit of time to thank my reviewers:**

"**_Sora Otaku_": ::throws confetti in the air:: Hooray! HoD's first review! Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed the fic!**

"**_evilgoddess1990_": Thank you! I hope I don't disappoint you. I love you too! Yay love!**

"**_Bluumberry_": I'm not quite sure what you mean by "more information"...did you mean about Sora's destiny? His past? Oriel? (Her appearance seems somewhat random I assume...) Well, all of that will be taken care of in later chapters, so please don't worry about it too much! I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter by the way.**

**Okay...on to the good stuff...**

Chapter Two: _Discovery_

"Oomph!"

Sora woke abruptly as the air was forced out of his lungs. He coughed twice and clutched at his stomach, which was twisted in pain. He tried desperately to breathe, but found he was unable to for several minutes.

He sat up slowly, rubbing the side of his neck, which ached dully. Sora's brows knit together in puzzlement at this. That voice, no, that _feeling_...it had only been a dream, right?

His ponderations were interrupted by a low, rasping chuckle. Looking up he saw a twiggy man with a scruffy red beard and sunburned skin standing over him. Behind this man were several others, just as sorry looking as "Twiggy". Apparently, Sora had overlooked this motley crew while in shock from whatever it was that had woken him...

"Oomph!"

Once again, the air was forced out of Sora's lungs as he fell back against the wall. He now knew what had woken him - a swift kick to the stomach. He was still doubled over in pain as Twiggy and the others gathered around him, rotten teeth bared in wide, sinister smiles.

"Well look what we 'ave 'ere." Twiggy hissed. "A stowaway, eh?"

Sora was still trying to catch his breath when the man grabbed him by his spiky brown hair and jerked him to his feet.

"You know wat we do wit' stowaways?"

Sora didn't know. He didn't want to know. Oriel's crying maple eyes burned their image into his mind. If sailors could bring themselves to beat a young girl who had simply wandered onto their ship, what would happen to someone who had knowingly snuck onto it in hopes of catching a free ride?

Twiggy began to pull a small, rusted knife from his boot, but was stopped by one of his crew-mates.

"That ain't wat we do wit' 'em," he cooed, his eyes gleaming viciously, "We bring'em to the Cap'n...'e'll take care if 'im."

Twiggy's mouth stretched impossible wide as the same gleam entered his eyes. "Aye, the Cap'n'll take good care of 'im. He again grabbed Sora by the hair, this time at the nape of his neck. Sora winced in pain.

"Le's go," Twiggy hissed.

"You'll do nothing of the sort," a deep, crystalline voice called from the dimly lit stairwell, which led to _the_ _Mistress's_ deck. A passage opened among the pirates, each man scrambling to get out of the way as the voice's owner walked forward. He was a tall man, well built, and clad in a pair of tight, black riding pants and a crimson shirt with billowing sleeves. There were several belts slung about his waist, one of which held the sheath of a long sword. His stormy blue eyes were set in a well-sculpted face, which was framed by long brown hair.

"The captain is not to be bothered at the time being." He said coldly after reaching Twiggy, whose hand dropped quickly from its grasp on Sora's hair. Twiggy bent his head, lowering his eyes in shame.

"C-Commodore..."he murmured nervously, wringing his hands.

The Commodore's eyes went to Sora, who stiffened in fear under the tempestuous gaze. "I will bring him to the captain when the time is right. For now, lock him in the brig." He turned and strode confidently towards the stairs. He was strangely unphased by the harsh transition into full sunlight. He walked to the door of the captain's cabin and entered without knocking. Slipping in quickly, he allowed only a sliver of light to penetrate the darkness of the room.

There was a low, anguished growl from the darkest corner, where a shadowy figure was huddled. It spoke in a clear voice, though somewhat hazy with pain. "Go away."

"You've an unexpected guest."

"I don't care, Leon, just _go_!"

"This could all be behind you already, Riku, if only you'd..."

"Spare me. I don't need to hear this again."

"Let us not forget who is the cause of this suffering of yours, for I can remedy it as well."

"You gave me this curse and that is precisely why I won't let you remedy it."

"It can be a gift, Riku. Allow me to give you the antidote to its current poison and you will see that clearly."

There was silence from Riku's corner, aside from his shallow breaths.

Leon's eyes narrowed. He grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door wide open. Riku gasped sharply, his breathing becoming more shallow and desperate.

"I'll be back later, with the stowaway. You may decide what to do with him, as long as he stays out of my way." He stepped into the sunlight, stopping before closing the door. "My offer still stands, Riku."

Riku managed another low growl before the door clicked shut. Outside he could hear Leon ordering the crew to do one thing or another. Breathing had become easier now. Leon was always able to increase Riku's suffering just by entering the room. He imagined that this was due to the resentment he felt towards the older man...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sora's eyes slid closed as he sat in the silent cell. He yawned and stretched. Head dropping forward he allowed himself to sleep...

He was again surrounded by darkness. The voice began to speak again, but this time Sora could both hear and understand it, rather than feel its meanings. The voice was thin, but unwavering, and oddly pure.

"_Hello again, Sora. You did not take long in returning here."_

"Returning? Where?"

"_Here, the Collective Unconscious."_

"The what?"

_"This is where all knowledge is stored. Knowledge of the past, even of the future. Many seek it. You are lucky enough to have found it, for few do. Fewer still achieve one other thing you have."_

"What have I done?"

_"You have spoken with your Destiny. I have been revealed to your subconscious before your physical embodiment has met me. And, you have seen the Angel of Destiny."_

"But I still don't know what my destiny...what _you_ are."

_"All in good time Sora. You already know too much of me."_

A pair of shining red eyes flashed in the darkness, startling Sora out of his slumber.

Looking around, he saw that it was dark, and moonlight was filtering through the portholes. The Commodore was standing outside of the cell. He unlocked and opened the door, watching silently as Sora stepped into a strand of moonlight, and led the boy to his meeting with the captain. Sora had to walk quickly to keep up with the man's long strides.

Stepping onto the deck of _the Mistress_ Sora shivered under the cold weight of the night air. Leon motioned for him to stop, then continued to the cabin he had visited earlier. Sora waited patiently, though his eyes were flitting nervously about, for he was grateful of any delay in his punishment. His mind wandered off to dissect his recent dreams.

Destiny. Collective Unconscious. Angel. Blood-red eyes. Gibberish. He understood none of it...except that feeling. He'd felt it long ago. Perhaps he'd understand better if he could just remember the circumstances of it. Or maybe he shouldn't over-analyze such a silly thing as a dream.

"You must be the stowaway." The captain's clear, rich voice called from behind Sora, who turned slowly to face his retribution. But as his deep-sky orbs landed on the otherworldly creature before him, his breath caught in his throat. Serenity embraced him, soothing any fears he had previously harbored.

Long silver hair shining brilliantly under the gentle caress of the moon, the captain stood as a sentinel of all things beautiful. Sora stared shyly into the man's blue-green eyes, eyes that seemed to cut through Sora's very soul, allowing its contents to spill out. Under that unknowingly piercing gaze, Sora felt as if his clothes lay in a tattered heap at his feet.

Yet he remained calm. That feeling, the one from his dreams, the one from that vaguely remembered day long ago, had washed over him, swirling around him until he felt he was drowning in it.


	3. Silence

**Author's Note: Chapter Three!! Hooray! This is a new personal record for timely updates – three. . Anyway, once again, I'd like to thank my reviewers. You guys make my days sunshiney!**

"**_Bluumberry"-_ Teehee! . yes...much of Sora's destiny will remain a secret for now. In a slight way Leon is a "bad guy", although I prefer the term "antagonist." I say "slight" because he is indeed an antagonist in that he makes it difficult for our protagonist to reach his goals, but I assure you his intentions are in no way evil. As for Riku's condition, that goes along with Sora's destiny, and his own as well. Also, I don't think Riku (he, Sora, Leon, Cloud, and many others have taken over my brain for the time being) would let me punish Sora in any other way than THAT way ....not that I'd want to...**

"**_Um1"-_ I'm very, very flattered. Thank you very much! ::blushes::**

"**_Hushed Blaze"-_ I'm glad you enjoy my fic! And yes, Leon is the commodore. I believe that was mentioned, although indirectly.**

**_"Ravyn-09"-_ Glad you like it! Thank you!**

"_**evilgoddess1990"- **_**Thank you! I love you too! This is my favorite fic so far so I'm glad it's so well loved!  
**

"**_Super Sara Moon"- _Don't worry about Riku...he's okay. I would never do anything to _really_ hurt him...I love him far too much!! Thank you for the review by the way!**

**On to Chapter Three of HoD!! (teehee...that rhymes!)**

Chapter Three: _Silence_

Riku's eyes wandered over the young man in front of him, whose bright blue eyes were wide with awe, making him look very young. Riku sensed the brunette's heart slowing, felt his anxieties flee. There was an odd familiarity about the boy, something Riku couldn't quite put his finger on. This intrigued him greatly.

But what intrigued him even more was the feeling he knew they both felt, though the boyish stowaway most likely felt it more strongly. Riku knew the boy was confused by it, but Riku recognized it easily. It was the Touch of Fate. He'd known it before. Twelve years ago to be exact. Twelve years ago, on the night he became captain of _the Mistress_.

Riku stepped forward, one eyebrow rising slightly as the boy continued gawking.

"What's your name?" he asked as he stopped right before the brunette, who was a good four inches shorter than him. The boy looked up at him as if pulled out of a trance.

"Huh?...oh, um...Sora."

Riku's mind played with the word. Sora...it suited the boy, who Riku didn't know what to do with. He knew very well what Leon had meant back in the cabin, when he had given Riku permission to punish the stowaway, but warning Riku to keep him out of the way. Leon had given Riku the honor of killing the boy. But that was no longer a possibility, not now that Riku had felt Fortuna's fingers weaving her spells in the air between Sora and himself. Spells that weren't to be ignored. Even now he could see the sorrowful golden eyes of that spectre that which haunted his dreams, claiming to be his Lost Fate.

"Sora?" he murmured, turning on one heel, "Follow me." He took several steps, listening for a second gait to fall in behind his, but it did not come. Turning once again, he saw the boy standing in the same spot as he was before, an expression of utter confusion on his face.

"A-aren't you...but I'm a...stowaway?" Sora sputtered.

"And hungry, no doubt." Riku replied. "Come, we'll find you some food."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sora finished chewing his fourth slice of bread and leaned back in his chair. The captain, whose name he still did not know, sat across from him. They were in a surprisingly lavish dining room, which connected to a small parlor, and a room Sora assumed was the captain's bedchamber. He studied the captain more closely than he had previously. There was no possibility that he was more than a year older than Sora, which put the silver-haired one at about eighteen. And he was captain of a grand ship? Sora wondered how this had been achieved.

"Finished?" The captain's clear voice called. It was almost enchantingly so.

Sora nodded, somewhat embarrassed by the plethora of emptied plates in front of him, especially since the captain hadn't touched a single crumb. He narrowed his eyes at the older man, searching his delicately formed face suspiciously.

"You never told me your name." Sora accused.

The captain looked mildly surprised. "You never asked," he replied. "My name is Riku."

Sora blinked slowly. He'd heard that name before. He just knew he had. After a few moments of memory searching, Sora pouted. He hated not being able to remember things, and today that seemed to be a rather large problem.

"Why are you here?" Riku asked. There was no malice in his voice, only genuine curiosity.

"Why does anyone stow themselves away on a ship?" Sora answered as he shrugged.

"Various reasons. I've seen many stowaways in my years as a captain."

"Years?" Sora asked. Surely Riku wasn't old enough to have been captain for more than a year! He was barely old enough to be a captain in general.

Riku grunted indifferently in reply, turning his head to the side as his aquamarine eyes clouded over. This left Sora swimming in even more confusion. There were several minutes of awkward silence.

"You still have not answered me." Riku murmured as his brooding suddenly stopped, which left Sora shocked for a moment.

"Oh, um...well I guess I'm here because I wanted to escape.

"Escape. I figured as much. I suppose you're what many refer to as a 'street-rat' then?"

"I suppose so." Sora hesitated before speaking again. "Why are you here? Why are you a pirate?" Sora had ventured a not-so-wild guess at _the Mistress_ being a pirate-ship.

There was silence again, so Sora continued. "What made you want to do this, Riku?" he used the name tentatively, as if improper use would break it.

After another, intensely silent moment, Riku replied.

"I'm looking for something." His tone was firm and final, indicating that no further questions would be asked, and if they were they would go unanswered. But Riku's questions were not over. "What do you wish to escape from?"

"Everything. The streets. The cold. The cruelty. All of it. I never realized how much I needed to get away from everything until yesterday evening when..." Sora trailed off, uncertain if he still had an audience.

"When...?" Riku probed, erasing Sora's doubts.

"When I met Oriel."

Riku looked at Sora in shock, but said nothing. Had the brunette really met Oriel? It was possible, but unlikely. The boy didn't seem to realize the significance of the name he'd spoken. Perhaps Oriel was a popular name these days? No one spoke of meeting her, unless she was met along with the person being spoken too. And even then it was not spoken of lightly. Silence was best when matters concerned Oriel.

Riku dismissed these thoughts quickly, unwilling to think of such things at the present moment. "Well, I suppose you'll need a place to sleep."

Sora stared up at him in utter disbelief.

"Huh?" he asked.

"You do wish to stay aboard do you not? Or would you rather I slit your throat and throw your body to the seas?" Riku said this with the tiniest glimmer of a smile. "You may sleep in the parlor. I believe there is a trunk of bed linens there. We will meet again tomorrow night. Until then you may do as you please. The crew knows you are not to be harmed. Just stay clear of my chamber, and all will go smoothly."

As Riku spoke Sora felt that same sharp pain and draining that he had in the first of his strange dreams, only now it had moved to his inner left thigh. Doubling over, he nodded his agreement weakly, and looked up at Riku with painful eyes. The elder's expression was bewildered, but his eyes harbored something Sora couldn't quite recognize. He briefly entertained the thought that, perhaps, Riku had felt something odd as well. Sora let out a shuddering breath as the pain in his leg faded.

"You..." Riku's voice wavered very slightly as he uttered that one syllable. "You should probably get some sleep now. Until tomorrow." He turned and walked into his bedchamber, still a little phased. He knew what Sora had felt just then, for he'd felt something as well. While he knew Sora had felt a draining, he himself had felt something fill him with warmth. A warmth that he'd felt fill him once before. A warmth he would never forget. It was clear to him now. Sora was the One.

Riku removed his boots and cape, discarding them carelessly. He grabbed a thin strip of black silk and tied it about his eyes. Dawn was coming, and with her prying rays came anguish. Riku climbed into his large bed, hoping to sleep a while before sunrise.

As he slipped into the welcoming embrace of slumber, those golden eyes returned to him. They did not speak to him as they usually did, but pierced him with their silent questions. Questions he understood clearly.

"_I am lost. Where are you?"_


	4. Smiles

**Author's Note: Welcome back! I'm so sorry about the delay in the update! I tried to get it up by last Saturday, but things were a bit chaotic. Oh well, "_Que sera, sera," _as they say. Hope you all had a very happy Halloween!! w(v-v)w...teehee...that's supposed to be a bat by the way. Anywho...on to the thanks...I'm getting more reviews than I thought, so I might cut this part out of the beginning and put it at the end instead next time. **

"**_Bluumberry"_- Really?!? I never would have even guessed English wasn't your first language judging from your reviews. That's pretty cool. I liked the blindfold thing a lot...I dunno...there's something about the idea of Riku in a blindfold that really gets to me (which is why I loooove the KH2 trailers .) As for the warmth...that goes along with a lot more of the story, as does the touch of fate. It all ties together in the end, including Riku and Sora's dreams.**

"**_Um1"-_ Yeah... Chapter 3 is a little shorter than I would have liked it to be. I had a little trouble with that chapter. It took me forever to start it because Riku and Sora just started making out every time I tried to have them act out the scene for me .. They wouldn't let me continue with it either. They wanted it to end there. Hopefully they've behaved while I was writing this chapter...**

"**_NiGhTrIkKu"-_ Thank you! I'm very glad you like it! And yes, things will be explained later, and no, I would NEVER do anything bad to Riku...except maybe rape him....**

"**_evilgoddess1990"-_ Thanks for the review, I'm glad to see so many people keeping up with the fic...for some reason I usually gain new readers and lose old ones...thanks again."**

"**_lun4r-flow3r"- _Teehee! Fanku! You should feel giddy about knowing Oriel's significance! No one else has even asked about it!! O.O!! I love being best friends with you too! Hooray! All hail Pea and Juu, Queen of the Losers!!**

"**_KageKitsune16"-_ I'm glad you enjoy it so far. As for the "curse" and Oriel, you'll have to wait and see! I'm actually rather surprised that there's as much mystery around "the curse" as there is...I expected someone to at least guess at it by now. I think it's a little obvious. Just think of the side-effects and maybe it'll come to you. .**

Chapter Four: _Smiles_

Sora swallowed the last few spoonfuls of his watery broth, pouting as he did. It was so thin he might as well have been eating water. After the meal he'd had with Riku the night before, he was very disappointed. His stomach grumbled as he fondly remembered the five helpings of roast beef he'd enjoyed. Hopefully his dissatisfied appetite would be remedied tonight.

He walked out of the galley, which had taken him an hour to find. Yawning he made his way back to the very poorly lit parlor where he'd spent the night. And sleeplessly. Sora didn't find that odd, considering he'd slept for almost the entirety of yesterday. He snuggled into the plush velvet couch, grabbing a thin blanket before allowing his lids to slide closed.

But before sleep embraced him, a long groan pulled him away from its grasp. He made his way toward one of three doors in the room, which happened to be the source of the noise. Since the other two doors lead to the deck, and the dining room, Sora assumed the third led to Riku's bedchambers. Riku's previous warnings to stay clear of this room barely took time to echo in Sora's mind, let alone register, as he strained to hear the whispers from behind the door.

"Close the door!" he heard Riku's usually soothing voice growl. It was heavy with pain which, for some reason, worried Sora incredibly.

The ever-calm voice of the commodore spoke next.

"You wouldn't need me to if only you'd-"

He was interrupted by a loud crash, which Sora assumed was the result of Riku throwing something.

"Stop being stubborn Riku! You try to deny it, but I can see it in your eyes."

"What are you talking about?" Riku spat.

The commodore's answer was delivered matter-of-factly. "Lust."

"Riku scoffed. "That doesn't mean I love you Leon."

"It could." Sora heard Leon's whisper, although he was sure Riku hadn't. There was a note of hope in the commodore's voice, which greatly surprised Sora. Leon spoke louder now. "Lust may not be Love, but it may be enough. Take up my offer and see if my theory is correct."

"Ha! You told me yourself it _had_ to be love. And I will never take up your offer. Never! I don't love you Leon, and I never will."

Sora blinked. So the commodore was in love with Riku? It explained Riku's high standing at such a young age. But the door, the offer? Why did the door need to be closed? What was the offer?

There was silence in the room beyond. Sora assumed that Leon had quit the room, until he heard the door slam shut. He held his breath as the commodore's footsteps clicked by the door. Sora knew very well that he'd heard a conversation not meant for his ears, and the knowledge pounded in his chest until the footsteps had faded.

Peeking his head out into the mid-day sun, Sora contemplated whether or not he wished to stay in the parlor. A long, full yawn told him he did. He shut the door, careful not to let it make any noise, and returned to the small couch. His destiny began to call to him as he lay there, it's voice luring him into the realm of dreams.

_"Sora."_ The thin voice called. _"Come back, there is someone you must meet."_

"Who?" the boy called as the image of those red eyes formed in front of him. A sleek, feathered body and a powerful pair of wings followed them. Sora now stood before a breathtaking, regal hawk. The embodiment of his destiny. It snapped its beak and fluttered its wings.

_"Follow me!"_ It cried as it took off. Sora ran after the hawk. He ran faster than he thought possible, but the bird was faster still. After what seemed an eternity, the bird finally disappeared. Sora collapsed, gasping for breath. He felt dizzy, and slightly nauseous.

"Wait!" he called breathily. "I can't...wait..." His head was swimming, he could barely breathe, and his heart was pounding hollowly. He opened his mouth to call out once more...

But was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. Sora sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Come in," he half stated, half yawned.

Riku stepped calmly through the door. "Are you ready for dinner?" he asked.

Sora nodded and blinked wearily. "Mmhmm..." his voice was thick and groggy. "Almost." He smiled at the prospect of a proper meal. It was something he'd adjusted to incredibly easily.

Riku's eyes wandered over the boy. With moonlight creeping under the door and lighting him softly from behind, Riku found it easy to believe that the brunette would become his saving grace. He suppressed a small, half-smile, and told Sora to hurry before the food became cold. The boy jumped eagerly off the couch and made his way to the dining room, where he re-enacted the previous night's dinner.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Did you sleep well last night?" Riku asked Sora, in attempt to make conversation. They were on the deck, and had spent the last few minutes in silence.

"No. I didn't get to sleep until early this afternoon," came the reply.

Eyes narrowing ever-so slightly, Riku glanced at the boy next to him. His suspicions were slightly roused. "Oh?" he asked non-challantly.

Sora nodded, and Riku sensed an amount of discomfort in the boy.

"Uh...before," the brunette began, "before I had a chance to fall asleep...something...distracted me."

"And what might that have been?"

"I...I heard something I don't think I was supposed to. I really couldn't help it through."

"I see," Riku murmured. His expression softened. So Sora had heard his conversation with Leon. What of it? If Riku's hunches were correct, the boy would have to discover his secret sooner or later. Riku just would have preferred it to be later. He turned to the brunette, who was silent, nervous. "What exactly did you hear?"

"Well I heard you. You sounded like you were in pain." The boy paused, and Riku was surprised by what he saw in those shining, oceanic orbs. Pain. Was it possible that his own pain caused Sora pain as well?

"And then you yelled at someone to close the door. They, I think it was the commodore, told you he wouldn't have to close the door if you'd take up his offer. Then you threw something at him, I think, and he told you not to deny that you...uh, that-"

"That I desire him?" Riku interjected. "I feel no shame in admitting that. I overcame the shame, and the denial, long ago."

Sora suddenly became very bold. "Does he love you?" There was a slight edge in his tone, one he hadn't expected to sneak through.

"Yes, Leon does love me. Or at least he says he does. I doubt it is true, although lately that doubt is disappearing."

"Disappearing?"

Riku nodded. "He's been neglecting his duties on the _Night Rider_, leaving his first mate to do most of the work. And all to come and convince me."

"To take up his offer?"

"Yes, you see..." he hesitated, unsure of how to phrase his thoughts.

Sora saw the hesitation, and the pain that lingered in those entrancing, blue-green eyes.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he whispered.

Riku looked at him, somewhat surprised by his remark. After a moment he smiled. It was a bitter-sweet smile, for, although Riku didn't wish to dig up his past, Sora would have to know about it at some point. Riku was absolutely sure of that now. But it was still the first time he'd really smiled since that day twelve years ago.


	5. Reunion

**Author's Note: Okay. I've put in a few shipular terms in this chapter. They are "flying jib" and "bowsprit". In case you don't know, the flying jib is a sail on the bowsprit and the bowsprit is the piece of wood that juts out of the bow (front) of the ship on some ships. Also, I've gotten far too lazy to keep track of who reviews, so I'm just sending out a general "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Especially moonchick something or other. She reviewed my new one-shot too!! Yay! So go read that when you're done with this. It's called Nightswimming. Onward!**

Chapter Five: _Reunion_

Sora breathed in the cool, early morning air. It tasted heavy and made him uncomfortable. He'd been unable to sleep again last night, and had come out to the deck, where he found the crew hustling about. It was the hustle and bustle that occurred whenever Leon decided to hop onto _the Mistress_ and visit Riku.

They looked as if they had finished now, although he'd never paid attention to the process enough to know what 'finished' looked like. He soon learned that his assumptions were correct, as a man stepped onto the deck. But this man was not Leon. He was a little too short for that, and his hair was set in almost the exact manner as Sora's. He strode easily across the deck in brown, leather boots, black pants and a black shirt. His hair was blonde and framed a face whose appearance was quite pleasant and put its owner's age in early twenties. His clear blue eyes locked on to Sora in a sideways glance. They shone with thousands of secrets that whispered of knowledge, and despair, too great for someone so young. Sora was frozen in awe as the man walked by, his deep red, tattered mantle floating gently behind him.

He stopped in front of the door to Riku's bedchamber and knocked politely, not like Leon, whose knocks were quite, but urgent. After a moment of waiting for a response, to no avail, he spoke softly.

"It's Cloud."

The door cracked open so slightly, and Cloud had slipped into the room so swiftly that if Sora hadn't been watching as closely as he had, he would have thought Cloud had simply disappeared.

Both he and Riku came out of the room in a short amount of time. The latter looked paler than usual, almost ghostly so, but other than that he appeared to be fine. Sora walked slowly towards the pair, barely catching the beginning of their conversation. He stopped several feet away from them.

"And to what do I owe your appearance?" Riku asked. His voice was calm when talking to Cloud.

"He's in a bit of a mood currently. I'm assuming you denied him again?" came the blonde's reply.

"Yes."

Sora couldn't help but notice that Cloud's eyes glimmered briefly with relief.

"Whatever it is you dragged me out here to see," Riku continued before looking Sora's way and pausing to motion to him to join, "please do so quickly."

Cloud looked knowingly at Riku and proceeded to answer him. "The air is thick, and there are clouds on the horizon. The wind is blowing them into our path. If my calculations are correct, the storm will hit in several hours. You should brace the ship, it's going to be brutal. You can't afford to," he paused, eyes sliding to Sora. "Who is he?"

Riku's reply was incredibly calm. "A stowaway."

Cloud locked eyes with Riku, searching for an explanation as to why this stowaway had not been disposed of. Riku's eyes were desperate and clouded with impending anguish. Cloud smiled understandingly.

"About time, no?" he murmured, chuckling lightly.

Sora pouted, annoyed and bored by the conversation, and left.

"It's only been three days, how can you be so sure he's the one? Don't rush this Riku, that's what Leon did."

"I can tell. There's this feeling I get whenever he's around. You know the feeling. It's the same one you get when you're with her."

"Oriel?"

Riku nodded as he continued. "He says he's met her, but he doesn't seem to realize the importance of this claim."

Cloud glanced at Sora, who'd been wandering back and forth across the deck and was now making his way back to Cloud and Riku.

"Perhaps she appeared in her human form?" the blonde suggested.

"It is possible." Riku said. His words were weak, breath shallow, and he was beginning to sweat.

"I've kept you too long." Cloud said worriedly. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sora running towards them, silhouetted against the rising sun.

Riku's breathing continued to grow more and more shallow. The world spun around him.

Cloud saw him falter and sway. He lunged forward as anguish overtook Riku and he fell forward, landing in Cloud's arms.

"Riku!" Sora cried.

Cloud lifted Riku and carried him back to his room, calling to Sora over his shoulder, "He'll be fine as soon as the storm hits." From the worry crowding the boy's eyes, Cloud could see that Riku wasn't the only one who felt the ties of destiny. He placed Riku on his bed gently, and hurried back outside. _The Mistress_ had to prepare for the storm. And quickly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Riku woke abruptly as the storm tossed the ship, causing him to tumble out of bed. He wasted no time in making his way to the deck. The crew was scrambling about, avoiding the swinging ropes, which had been pulled loose by the storm, and the pull of the waves crashing over the sides of the ship. He found Cloud and shouted to him over the storm. "Where's Sora?"

"Sora?" Cloud called back. "I sent him to your parlor. He has no place out here at -"

Sora's voice cut through the din, and Cloud's statement. "Riku! I heard you leave the room, are you alright?"

"Sora, you shouldn't be out here!"

"I can help!" Sora cried, pouting stubbornly. Before Riku could protest, the pirate Sora knew as Twiggy appeared.

"Cap'n! The flying jib needs to be cut loose!"

"Well then take care of it!" Riku cried.

Twiggy hesitated.

"If you're too scared then get someone else to do it!"

Twiggy sighed and reached for the knife at his hip. But before he could grab it, Sora flew past him, snatching it for himself. He turned, heading towards the bow of the ship. Riku tried to stop him, but failed as the boat lurched, throwing him off balance. He saw Sora lift himself from the deck and run to the bowsprit. The boy didn't seem to realize how dangerous it was to cut a flying jib loose under normal circumstances, let alone during a storm.

Sora climbed onto the bowsprit, and straddled it, Twiggy's dagger clutched between his teeth. He clung to the thin, cylindrical piece of wood as he slid carefully down its length.

Ahead of him a canvas sail and its ropes were swinging wildly in the wind. He made his way to it slowly, spotting the rope he must cut.

Finally reaching his destination, Sora now understood how dangerous this undertaking was. The bowsprit was bobbing madly and the jib's ropes were whipping through the air. On came perilously close to knocking him in the head, but he grabbed it just before it did. Squeezing his legs tightly about the bowsprit he sawed at the rope with the stolen dagger until it snaked away into the sea.

He hadn't realized that he'd made a hazardous mistake. No longer bogged down by the weight of the rope, the sail flopped even more wildly than before, longing to fly free. It smacked into Sora, who spun underneath the sprit. He was now hanging from it upside down, each dip of _the Mistress_ bringing him closer to death. He wrapped one arm around the bowsprit as tight as he could, reaching up to slice the sail's final constraint with the other.

But the ship dipped sharply and he was plunged into the stingingly cold water. The currents ripped his legs away from the jutting wood and as it surfaced he was clinging to it, to life, with one hand. He threw his free arm up in one final slice, which severed the rope, freeing the sail. The canvas did not, however, fly. It was so soaked and heavy that it simply fell, knocking Dora off of his precarious perch and thrusting him into the water and unconsciousness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"Sora!"_ the hawk called as it flew to perch on Sora's shoulder. _"There is someone you must meet."_

"Who?" Sora asked.

_"Follow me!"_ The hawk cried as it flew away. Sora ran after it, grateful that it did not disappear this time. But Sora didn't feel as if they were going anywhere. They just kept running through the darkness, looking for a non-existent light.

And then the figure of a tall, slim woman sprung out of the darkness. He back was turned to Sora, so all he could see of her was her thin, pale arms, and the hem of her long blue dress, which peeked out from under her golden-brown hair. She seemed so...familiar.

_"Hello Sora!"_ she chirped. Her voice was bold and musical, yet oddly child-like.

"Hello." He said. It was more a question than a statement. "He said you wanted to meet me?" he gestured towards the hawk, who was now sitting contentedly on the woman's shoulder.

_"Yes."_ She whispered, raising a delicate hand to stroke the bird's sleek feathers. She was silent after that.

"Who are you?" Sora asked after he realized the ethereal being did not intend on continuing.

The woman laughed. It was a beautiful sound, one that warmed Sora's heart. _"I was waiting for you to ask that."_ She said. _"I am the Angel of Destiny, Keeper of the Forgotten Fates. I defend those Destinies that have been lost."_

"Lost Destinies?" Sora inquired.

_"Yes. It is my job to return Lost Destinies to the cycle of the universe. You lost yours the day you were born."_

The regal hawk from Sora's previous dreams flew from his perch on the woman's shoulder. Sharp talons ripped into his skin as the bird lighted onto his own.

"_I was able to return yours to you,"_ the musical voice continued.

"How did I lose it in the first place?"

_"Your destiny is directly linked with that of someone else. The two of you hold the honor of receiving final destinies."_

"Final?"

_"Final. One has many destinies, one for each incarnation of one's soul. You have reached the final stage, but I'm afraid you reached it a little too late."_

"How does that work?"

_"As I said before, your destiny does not wander alone. Your soul must find another to share its final lifetime with, just as it has shared all the others with that same soul. Unfortunately, yours did not find a proper embodiment in time. Therefore not one, but two destinies were lost. It was a most difficult task, returning your destiny."_

"And the other?"

There was a sad sigh, like the wind seeping over a desert landscape.

"_In your eyes I see the echo of something despairing; my own destiny. I am the embodiment of what is known as the Lonely Fate, for mine is simply to guard those of others for all time. But your soul mate's destiny is out of my hands. It has slipped too far from my grasp. Only you can find the lone wolf and cure him of his solitude. Only you can reunite him with his pack. Help him, Sora, for I no longer can. Riku loves you very much, and so it is no longer my duty save him."_

Sora bolted upright, gasping as nothing in particular pulled him swiftly from sleep. He looked around, almost frantically, and found he was in a part of _the Mistress_ he had not seen before. Riku's bedroom. But there was no time to discover the fine décor of this forbidden place, for the next thing he saw was that perfectly sculpted face. Soft lips slightly parted, eyes wandering worriedly over Sora's face, Riku was the most welcome sight in the world.

Turquoise met deep blue in a silent exchange of knowledge that lasted longer than either of them wished it to. Sora's haggard breathing calmed as the silver-tressed being wrapped an arm about the boy's waist, pulling him closer, pressing him against a warm, hard chest. He placed his hands against it, longing to feel the smooth skin, which was currently separated from his own by a mere millimeter of cloth.

Riku's free hand tangled itself in the hair at the nape of Sora's neck and pulled the boy's face closer to his own. Their lips met for a brief moment before Sora pulled away slightly. He was nervous. But as his eyes once again met those of Riku, it all faded.

Their lips met again, lingering against each other for a long moment. Riku gently coaxed the brunette's lips apart and slid his tongue into the velvety depths. He ran it slowly across the roof of Sora's mouth, causing the boy to shiver in delight.

The younger responded by cautiously caressing Riku's tongue with his own. Riku smiled inwardly, allowing the boy to play for a bit, before once again taking control. He pulled Sora closer as he deepened the kiss, and ran his hands up the boy's back. He gripped at the fabric of the worn shirt Sora was wearing and, without hesitating, tore it apart. He flung the thing across the room and pushed Sora gently back onto the bed.

Riku pulled away from the kiss, and Sora suddenly felt unsafe in the absence of physical contact. He interlaced his fingers with Riku's as the elder's mouth began to explore Sora's abdomen. The turquoise-eyed boy nibbled gently at the flesh just above Sora's hipbone. The brunette's skin was soft, and tempting. Riku mustn't bite too hard. He couldn't draw blood. Not yet. It wasn't time. Not yet...but it was so tempting...

A knock sounded at the door, shattering the Paradise that had been fabricated inside the lavish room.

Riku growled disappointedly as he pulled away from Sora. "What is it?" he called neutrally as he walked to an armoire and pulled out a new shirt for Sora.

"The Commodore's onboard. He wants to speak with you."

"Tell him I'll be there in a minute."

"Yessir."

Riku took Sora's face in his hands, stroking the boy's cheek with his thumbs. Their lips met again, very briefly. "Try to get some rest." He turned to walk away but Sora grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave me. I...I don't want to be alone," the brunette whispered.

Riku smiled. He knew the boy should rest, but something told him that leaving Sora alone would be worse. "Would you like to come with me?" he offered. That would keep his conversation with Leon from taking its usual turn, as well as comfort Sora.

Sora nodded happily and they both walked out onto the deck. He was surprised to see it was nighttime. He wondered how long he'd been asleep. He wondered how he'd been removed from the water!

The Commodore stood ahead of them, eyes fixed on Sora. They were puzzled, suspicious.

"You wished to speak to me?" Riku asked. His tone was firm. Sora was suddenly frightened and he slid closer to Riku and his comforting presence.

"Yes." Leon said hesitantly. He noticed how close the two men stood to each other, and he didn't like it. "We have to stop at the next port for repairs. Cloud's figured that the closest port is about two days away, due west."

"I'll alert the helmsman." Riku said. He knew that this was not the only thing Leon had intended to speak of, and was very glad to have Sora beside him. He glanced at the boy as a hand clutched at the fabric of his shirt's back. Sora was standing uncomfortably under Leon's cold gaze. "Is that all?" Riku asked, swiftly stepping to the side to hide Sora.

"Yes." Leon answered, his voice hard. He walked away briskly, and Sora sighed in relief. He and Riku stood in silence for a while.

"Riku," Sora asked cautiously, "how long was I unconscious?"

"Several days." Riku answered.

"You uh...you saved me, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I'm not sure of that myself." Riku noticed that Sora had managed to take hold of his hand. He pressed his thumb into the boy's palm.

"I...when I was unconscious, I dreamt of a woman. She had long, dark blonde hair, and she seemed so familiar. She said she was...the Angel of Destiny."

"You've met her before." Riku said.

"How do you...what do you mean?"

"Oriel."

"No, Oriel was a little girl. She..." he paused, realization hitting him suddenly, "she helped me find my destiny."

**YAY!! Go read Nightswimming! NOW!! GARRR!!! Thank you! .**


	6. Scar Tissue

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry!! It took forever to update this time!! I was incredibly busy and had like, NO time to write. It sucked. But I'm back now, with Chapter 6, so all is right in the world again. Teehee. It's a litte shorter than I wanted it to be though… **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, I love you all!**

**P.S: It's my Birthday!! w00t!**

Chapter Six: _Scar Tissue_

_This blonde-haired, blue-eyed man, the one with the angelic face – he is no angel. He is a fallen angel; an image of perfection surrounded by the dark aura of a tortured past. Some would say he is kin to Lucifer himself. Some see the secret scars, reflected in his eyes, and fear him. Some pity him. He wants neither. He wants to be understood, and loved again._

_Yes, he's been loved before, and it is this love that haunts him. Unravel his blood-red mantle, and you will see the hidden flaws caused by this love. Those two pale, perfect circles that grace his neck, they haunt him…and three others. They are the products of Her love. _

_Long ago, this man was merely mortal. He was loved, but he did not love. The girl was kind; she was beautiful. She was perfect. If ever he could have loved a woman, it would have been her. He'd wanted to love her, for he hadn't wished to hurt her. She had comforted him, shared her darkest secrets with him, and she gave him a powerful gift. She gave him that which many long for with their whole being. She gave him Immortality. But along with this wondrous gift came great agony. _

_She'd offered to remedy this, but he could not let her. He did not love her. And so, though she had gained immortality herself, years before, and had found her solace, she took her life. The only thing Immortality cannot overcome is great despair. _

_The next many years of his life were lost in a mist of guilt and pain. He blamed himself for the beautiful girl's suicide because he couldn't love her. _

_Now, however, he knows how it feels to love unrequitedly. He knows that she does not blame him, does not scorn him. She blames herself. He blames himself for the chaos his love inflicted upon others. He cannot blame the one he loves…_

_Maybe he should…_

_- - - - - - - - - - - -_

_The one with the tempest's eyes, he sports these scars as well. They adorn his wrist, the two lone pearls on a nonexistent string. He too has gained immortality, but **his** pain was short-lived. He does not know the evils of this so-called gift. **He **had found the one he loved even before he needed their help, help that he took quickly, without hesitation, and without consent. _

_But perhaps he does not love the boy. The anguish he knew so briefly is slowly returning…_

_- - - - - - - - - - - -_

_This boy, forever frozen in the delicate age of eighteen, still endures this great anguish. He has for the past twelve years. It is eating away at him._

_Those lovely scores decorate his wrist as well. It is a symbol of his Sire's wish to strengthen the Blood Bond. Little did the man know that this bond would prove to be a negative one, rather than positive. The silver-haired Childe despised the Commodore, who did not seem to notice this hate. Either that, or he simply did not care. _

_Oh, there have been times when the Commodore's offer had been tempting. The anguish was just too much to bear, and the boy sometimes wondered if lust would be enough to ease his pain. Perhaps it didn't **have** to be love after all?_

_But that should no longer be a problem. Not now, not since the appearance of the stowaway began to set things right. _

_The young, childish brunette was to be their savior. He is the one whose presence will remind to Commodore of his true love. He is the one who will save the enigmatic blonde from his dark past. He is the one who will accompany the anguished Childe on his endless journey through life. _

_He will clear Destiny's true path._

_You will clear Destiny's true path, Sora. _

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The brunette woke slowly. He stretched and yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It was night now, he knew. He'd fallen into rather nocturnal sleep habits since his first day on _The Mistress_.

As he scrambled off the rather comfortable couch he usually slept on, he could vaguely remember dreaming. Yet, he could not remember anything about his dream, which greatly annoyed him. He spent a moment or two waking up before making his way towards the door to Riku's bedchamber.

He hesitated.

Would it be awkward between them, after yesterday's happenings?

_"Riku loves you very much…"_

No. Nothing would be different, not if Oriel truly was the Angel of Destiny.

Her words explained many things, like the feeling of recognition Sora had felt when he first met Riku.

No, recognition wasn't quite it. The feeling was more like…it wasn't like anything Sora had ever experienced before. It was so distinct, so indescribable.

Perhaps it wasn't a feeling? Perhaps it was….

Fate.

After all, Oriel had said that the pair had shared previous lifetimes with each other. Which explained how easily Sora and Riku had adapted to their sudden relationship. Especially Sora. Riku had already known he was capable of desiring other men. But Sora? Sora had never met _anyone_ he desired.

Until he met Riku. It was so sudden, and so strong. He couldn't deny it, even then.

Sora took a deep, calming breath before opening the door, completely forgetting to knock. As he stepped into the room, Riku turned from the armoire, where he'd been changing clothing,

"Sora, you should be resting, you still need sleep." The silver-haired boy scolded lightly, neglecting the shirt he'd been about to put on.

The brunette's eyes raked over Riku's bare chest, half hungry, half in awe. "I got about four days of sleep after the storm."

"Real sleep."

"I'm fine…" Sora began to protest before a yawn escaped his lips, revealing his exhaustion. He allowed the daze of fatigue to descend upon him slowly before he used his last ounce of energy to drag himself to Riku's bed. He climbed in, burrowed himself in the soft blankets and multitude of pillows, and continued his procession to Dreamland.

"Sora." Riku called.

"Mmm?" came Sora's soft, drowsy reply.

Riku yawned. The brunette's sleepiness seemed contagious. "I'm tired myself."

"Mmhmm."

"You're in my bed."

"Guess you'll just have to share it then." Sora drawled out, his voice thick with drowsiness.

Riku smiled slowly and climbed into the bed. Immediately, Sora's arms were wrapped around Riku and he was snuggling into the older boy. The two lay silently together, perfectly content.

Without knowing why the younger boy pried his eyes upon and gently took hold of Riku's wrist. Something had filled him with immense curiosity.

Two thin, silver eyebrows drew closer together in confusion as the boy brought his newly-acquired lover's wrist into his sight.

There stood two shining, white scars. They were about an inch apart, maybe a little more, and looked remarkably like…

A bite mark.

Riku drew his hand away quickly, allowing it to take hold of Sora's hip so his movement would not seem suspicious.

Damn. Riku was tired. So tired. It would be so easy to sleep now, with Sora's warm body entangled with his own. But he couldn't. He had to wake Sora up. The boy couldn't be here when Dawn came on her bright wings and painted the sky blood-red with anguish.

But the boy's breathing was deep now. He was already sleeping…

…and Riku wasn't long in following.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

It was the first time in a long while that Sora had woken during the morning. But it still wasn't a natural waking, An anguished scream, which had been strained, as if escaping from the screamer's lips unwillingly, had pierced Sora's slumber.

He sat up in bed quickly, reaching desperately for Riku's hand. But Riku was gone. Sora's eyes went wide with worry as he called out his paramour's name.

"Sora." The reply was weak, a throaty, hoarse whisper.

Sora turned to its source. Riku was huddled in the corner, deathly pale, sweating, eyes bright with pain, breathing heavily. The brunette's own breath caught behind the lump forming in his throat.

What the hell was going on?!?

Sure, Sora knew Riku had…complications…concerning daylight. But he didn't know exactly what they were.

And this was completely….

….horrid. Riku looked as if he were about to die.

Sora's voice came out, strangled with worry, as a series of sputtered, indiscernible syllables.

Riku spoke again. "Sora, leave. Please, leave." His beautiful eyes, glittering with despair, begged with the sapphire orbs of the brunette.

Yet Sora remained still – stunned.

The older boy groaned and doubled over. Sora started. Riku couldn't take this. His pain was unbearable, but not as indescribably unbearable as watching Sora watch his pain.

"Now!" he yelled pleadingly.

The brunette started once more, then scrambled out of the bed and ran out of the room and into the sunlight, slamming the door shut behind him.


	7. Revelation

**Author's Note: Oookay. So. I wrote this puppy in a matter of four hours. I went on a writing rampage one day. It was crazy. So, this chappie's a bunch more…tense…than anything else I've ever written. Questions will finally be answered, and the end is almost near. It's a saddening thought – I hate ending fics, it makes me cry. Sometimes. Anywho…just a heads up – Chapter 8 is gonna take me a while to write, since I will be writing two versions of it. That's right my friends, two versions _does_ mean it's time to add a little bit of lemon into the recipe. .**

**Oh – and later on this week I'll have a new fic up, called Journey Back. I hope y'all will check it out. **

Chapter Seven: Revelation

His heart felt constricted. His breathing felt shallow. No matter how much air he sucked in, it never seemed enough to soothe his lungs. Sora leaned over the ship's railing. His whirling mind took comfort in the relatively calm waters lapping at the great vessel's hull.

The warm, bright sunshine felt foreign to Sora, who was used to the calm, gentle moonlight. His head swam with confusion and the effort to adjust his eyes to the alien sun.

What in the world was wrong with Riku?

How did he get those scars on his wrist?

What did these things have to do with his, Sora's, destiny?

What the hell _was_ his destiny?

So many things were buzzing inside his head, bouncing about, ricocheting off of his skull. He didn't want to think anymore. He wanted to know. And if he didn't know soon?

He would drive himself mad wondering.

Sora had the questions, but who had the answers? A single image flashed through his mind: clear blue eyes.

He is a fallen angel. An image of perfection surrounded with the dark aura of a tortured path.

Cloud. Sora didn't know _how_ he knew that Cloud had the answers, but he didn't care about that. It was the only thing he truly knew at the time, and that was all that mattered.

Turning his eyes westward, Sora let out a deep breath. They should be nearing land now, and, sure enough, his sparkling blue orbs lighted on a strip of terrain no more than an hour away. He paced frantically for a little longer than that time as the ship pulled in and the crew tied it at the dock.

As soon as they had finished, Sora rushed off to where _The Night Rider_ was docked. He waited impatiently as the crew swept past him, all the while searching the crowd for Cloud's unmistakable figure.

The crew disappearing, Sora began to worry. Cloud hadn't disembarked, and there was no sign of him on the deck. Sora needed answers. If he didn't get them he would go insane. And quickly. He looked up at the deck again. Still no sign of Cloud. It was empty.

But Cloud hadn't left! He stood head and shoulders above the motley crew, whose growth had been stunted by a few too many rounds at the pubs. And his presence was so distinct. Surely Sora would have noticed him leaving! He must be somewhere onboard.

Sora took a half step onto the boarding plank before stopping. He hadn't seen Leon disembark either. Sora was hesitant to go onboard and look for Cloud with the commodore still there. Leon was intimidating, and Sora was his competition. Plus, the boy still had no idea what the man was capable of. A run-in with him would most likely be unpleasant.

Sora backed off of the plank and let out a frustrated sigh. He would have to wait. He plopped down on the dock and allowed his head to fall back, resting it on the edge of the boarding ramp. He stared into the sky, which was a faded version of its normal self. One half of it was crowded with darkened clouds, the other was clear. It seemed so confused.

Several minutes later, Sora found himself suffering another fit of impatience and jumped up to begin pacing. Once, twice, thrice he walked back and forth in front of the ship, until he could no longer handle the questions burning in his mind. He jumped up, practically leapt onto the ship – and collided with a firm body, which sent him flying backwards.

Rubbing the back of his head, he sat up slowly. He winced as he looked up to discover the identity of his obstacle, praying to ever deity that came to mind that it wasn't Leon. His discovery, however, was delayed by the glaring sun, which caused him to look swiftly away.

"Sora?" a voice called. It was not the voice of the commodore, but that of Cloud.

Sora struggled back to his feet and looked gratefully up at Cloud. He was finally going to get some answers.

The blonde studied the boy's face, his eyes, and knew immediately why he was there. "You're here to ask questions concerning Riku's condition?"

Sora nodded.

"I thought it would be a little longer than this," he murmured, "Walk with me."

Their pair strolled through town until they came to a small strip of beach, completely devoid of the usual crowd. They sat in the sand, and were silent for a while, each trying to decide where to begin. It was Cloud who finally broke the silence.

"I ran away from home one night, about a year before this whole mess started. My father came home one night and just killed my mother. It was so sudden; I didn't know what to do. So, I ran, and joined a crew on a ship called _The Chaser_.

To my surprise, there was a woman in the crew. No one knew her real name, so they called her Lady Moonshine, for she never came out of her cabin unless it was night. That and her heart was as cold as moonlight.

Over the next year I somehow managed to break through the ice and find a place in her heart. But, I didn't want it. I saw her only as a good friend. She, however, didn't think of our relationship as merely friendship. One night she came up to me, and told me she loved me, and, before I could respond…" Cloud paused and slowly removed his mantle. There on his neck were two pearly scars. "…she bit me.. After she had drained a bit of my blood, she explained that she was a vampire."

"So that means that you're a-"

"Yes. I am a vampire as well. As are Leon and Riku. Now, contrary to popular belief, vampires are not always vulnerable to sunlight. Once they drink the blood of the one they love, they become immune. However, until then, not even the darkest room can help them to escape the pain. That's why Lady Moonshine only came out at night. Even after she drank my blood she never did happily see daylight, however.

I didn't love her. I couldn't. I never was capable of loving a woman. And so, I refused to drink her blood. She was heartbroken and…killed herself."

"But I thought vampires were immortal!" Sora interjected.

"Yes, but even immortality can be overcome when one despairs enough to take their own life."

"Then, what happened to you? You go out in daylight."

"Yes, but I didn't for three hundred years after I'd been bitten."

"Three hundred years!"

Cloud nodded. He suddenly looked very sad. "The first time I came back to the light was twelve years ago, after I met Leon."

"You were the one who bit him?"

"Yes. We were lovers at the time, but Leon was drifting away. I thought maybe if I gave him immortality, I wouldn't lose him. But only a week after I bit him he had turned around and bitten Riku. We were in the port where you come from that day."

Sora started. Twelve years ago? Was it….? Yes, it was then that he'd first felt that Touch of Fate. He was only five at the time, but he suddenly remembered it clearly; the brilliant sunset over the ocean, the beauty of the silver-haired sailor he had seen that day.

Cloud saw Sora's face form and expression of reminiscence, but ignored it as the boy spoke.

"So that's why Riku was in so much pain this morning." Sora was shivering, and recognition twisted into fear. "Which means he hasn't…and Oriel said he loves me, so Riku is going to…bite me." The boy looked absolutely terrified now. Cloud silently regretted telling him everything he had.

Sora suddenly jumped up and began to run off. "Tell Riku I'm sorry," he called over his shoulder.

The blonde jumped up as well. No. Sora had to help Riku. This vicious cycle had to end. Cloud's strong arms threw Sora to the ground and pinned him there as light blue eyes pierced the boy with their sudden chill.

"You _can't_ run from this!" Cloud shouted. "Riku needs you to save him. If you run away now, he will never be cured of the pain you'll cause him. He'll go insane."

"He can find someone else!" Sora spat.

"No he can't! He loves _you_ Sora. Do you hear me? You! He'll never be able to love anyone else. You have to save him!"

Sora averted his gaze, but Cloud could still see that tears were forming in his eyes. "I can't," the boy whispered.

"Fine." Cloud released the boy. "But you have to tell him so yourself." He stood and walked back to town.

For the next few hours Sora wandered aimlessly before returning to _The Mistress_. The sun was still high as he stood outside of Riku's door, trying to think of what exactly to say. He stood there for hours, still thinking.

But he couldn't do this, not now anyway. And so he ran. He ran down into the hull and shut himself in the brig. Sora fell in a heap on the damp floor and cried himself to sleep.

He once again found himself in Dreamland. Oriel was there, as usual, but Sora's hawk was missing. The beautiful angel turned her face towards Sora, tears streaming forth from her maple eyes. She glared at him, half sorrowful, half in a rage.

"_What have you done?!"_

- - - - - - - - -

In the bridge of _The Night Rider_, Cloud sat alone, replaying the scene at the beach. He sighed. He'd really thought that Sora would set things right. But the boy had become afraid, and how can you love the things you fear?

His contemplations were broken as Leon entered the room. It was the first time they had been alone in twelve years.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Cloud murmured.

"What does?" came the gruff reply.

"Unrequited love. To place so much passion, trust, need in someone else's hands and have them fling it away. It's even worse than the pain daylight brings us. I spent three hundred years in that pain, searching for my solace. I found it in you. You didn't even spend a month looking for your escape. I still doubt you've truly found it.

Leon glared at Cloud and began to protest, but the blonde stopped him.

"No. Don't say anything." His eyes were fierce. "You're going to tell me you know how I feel. But you don't. The years I spent searching for you were hell to me. But when I found you and gave you my heart and watched you toss it aside, they seemed like the Garden of Eden compared to the pain that has filled the last twelve years of my life. And don't you dare say you know that pain. You're too stubborn to admit that Riku doesn't love you.

But I can accept the fact that you don't love me – as long as you are happy. But you're not happy, Leon, because this boy does not love you, nor you him for that matter. You've simply convinced yourself that you love him, and it's causing you more pain than if you admitted the truth.

I know I may not seem in position to tell love apart from other emotions, me, who went without it for so very long. But that is precisely why I can recognize love when I see it. Because those three hundred years of longing for it made it more precious to me than anything else. Because loving you has made it even more precious.

Riku and Sora love each other. You don't fit into that; not even as a one sided love; not even if Sora leaves, as he is most likely about to do. And I won't believe otherwise, unless you can look me in the eyes, right now, and tell me you love Riku, which, if anything I just said means anything at all, you won't be able to do."

Leon was silent for a long while before he stepped out of the room and into the sunlight. His head began to throb, more so than could pass as a normal headache. Perhaps Cloud was right, but there was only one way to be sure.

The commodore strode up to Riku's cabin door and opened it. The inside was in shambles, and Riku lay on the floor, panting and practically seizing in pain.

And Leon found his answer. He had never loved Riku. He had merely become frightened by the deterioration of his emotional walls as he truly fell in love. He had run from the one he loved. But then he had endured the pain that is a vampire's fate and had run from that. In order to escape, however, he had to convince himself he was in love. That was safer than really being in love, wasn't it? But his fear had destroyed the true path of Destiny.

He only wished he had realized this sooner, for it was too late as the silver-haired captain launched himself at the commodore and his teeth sunk into the brunette's neck.

- - - - - - - -

Sora woke abruptly as Cloud pulled him off the ground.

"Do you love Riku?" the blonde asked.

Sora hesitated.

Did he?

He could feel Riku's touch. He squirmed under the memory of Riku's gaze. He could taste the sweetness of Riku's kiss. He felt safe again.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Then go to him. Leon is with him, and Riku is about to hit the breaking point. I can tell. I've been there. He's dangerously close."

Sora's eyes widened and he sat, stunned.

"Go!" Cloud yelled.

The boy leapt up and ran to the deck.

How could he have doubted his love so? How could he have been so afraid of Riku? Riku had saved him, now it was his turn to save Riku.

He came to Riku's door and, panting, reached for the knob. . .

- - - - - - - -

Riku threw himself away from Leon. His bright, emerald eyes were wide with shock, bright with fear and regret. He looked at his handiwork upon Leon's neck and scrambled backward.

"What have I done?" he whispered. "What have I done?!"

Leon looked at the silver-haired boy, who was obviously still anguished. Only now, half of it was from the full realization of what his previous actions had been.

The commodore turned and walked out the door, thankful that his blood has not soothed the boy.

- - - - - - - -

…but before Sora could open the door, the commodore had. He stepped into the daylight, swaying slightly from its effects on his no-longer immune body.

Sora glanced up at him. From two puncture wounds in Leon's neck flowed a thin, slow trickle of blood.

"No." Sora whispered.

No! Riku hadn't! He couldn't have!

But the evidence was there.

Sora's heart sank. What was he supposed to do now?

Leon glanced at the boy. His eyes had softened and were now sympathetic.

Sora began to cry again. His stomach knotted in rage. His hands curled into fists. His nails dug into his palm. His jaw clenched tight, and he burst through the door.

And then his rage melted into sorrow.

Riku looked up at him, eyes hazed with the immense pain he had endured all day. "I'm so sorry Sora."

But Sora paid him no heed. He dropped to his knees in front of Riku, and pulled the older boy upright.

Riku braced himself. He was sure that Sora would strike him now.

But he didn't.

The brunette took Riku's face between his hands.

And kissed him.


	8. Wordless

**Author's Note: Yes, that's right my friends! The day you've all been waiting for is finally here! Riku and Sora get it on:dances: Umm…ahem…uh, anywho…sorry it took me so long to write, even though this chapter's really short. I've been bombarded by a great many fic ideas, a few of which I will probably be posting soon, so keep an eye out for that please my dears. A-thank you. Also, I'm not posting two versions of this, because, frankly, I'm too damn lazy, and I don't really feel like family-ing this up. Please don't hate me for this. Anyway. On to the sex. 'Cause that's all you're gonna find in this chapter….**

Chapter Eight: _Wordless_

Sora could hear his heart pounding in his ears. He could feel each thundering beat shudder through his frame. With his lips pressed firmly against those of the one he had learned to love so quickly and easily, he could forget. He could forget his past, his confusion, everything. Sora sighed into the kiss and allowed himself to become completely lost.

Seconds later, Sora started in surprise as Riku recovered and took control of the kiss. He wrapped his arms tightly about Sora's waist, pulling him close. The brunette's lips were urged to part and Riku's tongue darted in to caress the velvety caverns of Sora's mouth. The boy responded eagerly, wrapping his legs around Riku's waist and meeting each soft caress's end with the beginning of his own.

The little space that was left between them was heavy with the desire to melt away completely. Sora's fingers buried themselves in the softness of Riku's glossy locks, as the silver-haired boy's hands began a journey of their own. They danced eagerly up Sora's abdomen, clutching at the thin fabric that separated them from soft, warm skin.

Pulling away from the kiss, Sora took a deep breath as Riku peeled off the brunette's grimy shirt. They fell back together quickly, hungrily, and the pace of their passion-play increased. Their kisses became deeper, more demanding. Sora let out a small moan as Riku nibbled gently on his lower lip before delving into the boy's mouth for another taste.

The younger's fingertips longed to glide across the strong, smooth chest of his beloved, and pulled harshly at Riku's clothing. They struggled to tear apart the hated barrier, for Sora did not wish to break away from the sweet kiss. He gave one last, strong tug, and was rewarded by the sound of ripping fabric. Sora worked feverishly to remove the garment, and once that had been accomplished, he slid his hands across Riku's chest, stopping to trace the lines of his collarbone. Riku's skin shivered under Sora's light touches.

The space between the two closed as Riku pulled Sora forcefully towards him. His tongue quickened the tempo of its ravishings and Sora moaned eagerly. The boy's body burned with a fierce desire. He could feel Riku's own desire growing, a fact which became more evident as Sora became aware of a pressure at his thigh, just below his buttocks. Clutching Riku's shoulders he thrust his hips downward and began gyrating, causing the elder boy to groan and deepen their kiss even more.

But this proved to be too little, for Riku had soon pinned Sora to the floor and was performing his own gyrations. Sora's breath hissed in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Riku's hips ground against the brunette's erection.

The silver-haired boy broke abruptly away from the kiss, moving down to nibble at Sora's neck. His hands wandered down to rest on his lover's hips, thumbs working slowly over the bone.

"Riku…" Sora whispered, his voice heavy with desire.

Riku smiled in response, lifting Sora's hips in order to remove the boy's loose breeches. Sora reacted by leaning forward and working at the waist-band of Riku's. When this was done, Riku again pinned the boy and started a new kiss. He thrust his hips into Sora's again, reveling in the new sensation now that all inhibitions has been abolished. Sora bucked his hips in response to Riku's ministrations.

His blue eyes clouded over with unfulfilled longing and he whimpered in disappointment as Riku stopped his gyrations and bent to allow his tongue and teeth to play with Sora's girlish hips. He could sense the strong source of blood flowing deep in Sora's thigh as he nibbled at the boy's flesh and became hungry for more. It would be painful…but it had to be done. Riku's teeth sank deep into the boy's leg and were met by a burst of sweet metallic blood. He lapped it up quickly before pulling Sora down to stifle the boy's cry of pain, placing his mouth over Sora's.

Sora responded with a small gasp as he wrapped is arms about Riku's neck. The latter smiled into the kiss as other intentions filled his mind. He returned to his previous location, and gently took Sora's member in his mouth. The boy hissed and moaned in surprise. After a moment the two developed a rhythm in which Riku's wane was met constantly by Sora's wax. Sora closed his eyes and shuddered with pleasure as Riku increased their rhythm and began humming softly. It was not too long before Sora had been brought to release.

Riku threw the boy's legs over his shoulders, wiping off Sora's mess and inserting a finger in the boy's opening. Sora stifled a cry as Riku worked at his taught muscles, coaxing them into relaxation. After a while he slipped in a second finger.

Sora drew in a deep breath and whispered pleadingly, "Riku….please."

Riku lifted the boy and placed him on the edge of the bed, Sora's legs still about his shoulders. He hesitated a moment before thrusting and burying himself in Sora. The boy cried out in pain and Riku waited for Sora's okay. He pulled out slowly, then thrust quickly back in.

As this sensuous pattern continued, growing in intensity and pace, Sora's pain quickly melted into an immense pleasure that was almost unbearable. Each of Riku's smooth thrusts drove Sora closer to the edge, until he was moaning loudly and arching his back sharply.

Just when Sora thought he could no longer stand it, Riku came and collapsed on top of Sora. Breathing heavily he wrapped his arms around Sora's waist. The two lay in silence, safely enveloped in each other's arms, for a long while, until their breathing had steadied and Sora broke the silence.

"Riku?" he murmured.

The silver-haired vampire sighed in response, nuzzling his face into Sora's neck.

Sora hesitated, the words he longed to say building up behind his lips. After a moment, Riku propped himself up on his elbows and looked Sora in the eye, waiting patiently for the boy to continue.

As emerald met sapphire, both found in the other's depths what they knew was shining in their own, and the need for words disappeared.


	9. Forever

**Author's Note**: Okay. First of all I'd like to state that I feel there is no reason for me to explain why Leon's blood did not soothe Riku. This was explained earlier in the fic. If you don't remember I will refresh your memory now, but I _refuse_ to do so in the actual story content: in case you missed it – the blood of your loved one _only_ soothes you from the anguish caused by sunlight. And does Riku love Leon? No. He loves Sora. Therefore it only makes sense that when he drank Leon's blood out of desperation it did _not_ soothe him.

Second, I'd like to thank everyone who has read this fic, especially those who have reviewed it and/or added it to their favourite's list. Thank you, very, very much. I hope many of you will stick around to read more of my writing. I have several fics lined up for the future and would love to see you all reading and reviewing them.

Third, I'd like to mention that I will be at Otakon this weekend! I would absolutely LOVE to meet some of my readers that will also be there. If you want to find me, I'll be cos-playing as Selphie on Friday and Saturday, and can most likely be found at the Gaia Online panel, and on Sunday I won't be cos-playing but you can _definitely_ find me at the Piano Squall concert. I'll be the one raping him. :cough:

And finally, this is it. Hour of Destiny is over. :sniffle: I'm sad. But proud. This is the first fanfic I've actually finished without getting sick of it and editing the latest chapter so that it was an "ending" and I didn't have to update it. Sorry about the length (or lack thereof) of this installment, but I really didn't know what to do with the ending. Also, sorry for the incredibly long delay, but I was going to re-do this. I decided not to though. Couldn't bring myself to replace the first Kingdom Hearts fic I've ever written. No matter how crap-tastic I may find it to be now. Yeah, that's right. I think Hour of Destiny is crap-tastic now. But because of sentimental reasons, it's going to remain crap-tastic forever and ever. Which brings me to the actual chapter:

_Chapter Nine:_ Forever

When he woke, it was to a dull ache, which throbbed throughout his entire frame. He sat up slowly, blinking and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Glancing around the room, he struggled to gather his thoughts and strained his eyes, attempting to focus. But his efforts were in vain, for with every passing second the dull pain grow in intensity.

His head swam and he clutched at his stomach. Groaning, he stumbled out of bed and across the room to the door. Surely if he just got some water he wouldn't feel so very nauseous. But as his fingers curled weakly around the doorknob and he pulled the door open, he found this to be a grave mistake.

As sunlight poured into the room, a burning pain tore through his body and he crumpled into a writhing heap on the floor, yelping in pain. It was a horrendous pain, as if every shred of his flesh were being ripped apart, every bone gnawed on by vicious, hungry flames, and the boy thrashed on the floor, desperate to escape.

After a few moments he discovered that movement merely enhanced the pain, and so he lay still, curled into a ball, whimpering pathetically and twitching involuntarily every so often. His vision was blurred and his thoughts indiscernible. He did not recognize where he was, nor did he remember why he was there. All he knew was that hideous pain.

He started, crying out as a hand brushed across his cheek. After the initial shock had subsided, however, he found that he welcomed the contact. The hand was soft and cool, and he nuzzled his cheek into the palm weakly, whimpering in a desperate plea for more of this heaven. Cool, comforting arms responded, pulling him into a gentle embrace. Soft, careful kisses were placed on his forehead and cheeks, and loving fingers wiped tears he hadn't even known he'd shed.

As he pressed himself close to the angel that had come to save him, he heard soft murmurs, which seemed sweeter and more precious than any words he'd heard before.

"Shh," they said, cool and smooth, loving and concerned, "It's okay, Sora."

Sora. That word was familiar. That word he'd heard countless times before, and here it was again, whispered, chanted by this angel as though its repetition were something not to be ended, something sacred.

Sora. It was _his_ word, wasn't it? A word used only when speaking of him. Yes. "Sora" was _his_ word.

This conclusion offered yet another small comfort to Sora, who pressed closer still to his angel, squirming in a fresh attempt to escape the immense pain coursing through his frame. This angel, did he have a word? He must. Sora was suddenly very sure of this. But was the angel's word?

Sora's mind filtered frantically through the primitive, hissing cries for comfort to find some word that could possibly belong to this angel. He found only one word beyond his desperate pleas, and decided that it _must_ be the angel's.

"Riku?" he whimpered, clutching at the body pressed close to his own. The sound was small, barely even existent, but it was heard and the angel responded, clutching Sora's trembling body as though afraid to let go.

"Yes, Sora. I'm here. It's okay, everything's fine."

Sora sighed, vaguely aware that he was crying again, and buried his face in Riku's neck.

And then it was gone. The overwhelming pain had been replaced by another, more intense sensation. Beneath the pale skin of Riku's neck pulsed something that was calling out to Sora, sending him into a frenzy of hunger. He didn't know what it was, but he knew that he wanted it, _needed _it, and that it would be life-giving and exquisitely delicious. All thoughts had disappeared, save one.

_Bite. Drink. **Drink.**_

It screamed inside of him, repeating over and over, growing in intensity, in desperation, every time it was thought. And so, Sora obeyed.

His teeth sunk into cool, pale flesh, satisfied only when a burst of hot liquid rushed into his mouth. It was bitter, metallic, but Sora loved it. He lapped at it furiously until both the unrelenting hunger and the burning pain had faded away.

Sora was still clinging to Riku, and as his senses returned to him, they carried with them his memories. And as Sora sighed contentedly, wrapping his arms about Riku's waist, he knew that the silver-haired boy's gentle, comforting murmurs were true.

It was okay. Everything would be fine – blissfully perfect – forever. Because he and Riku were together. Forever.

_-Fin-_


End file.
